


The seasonal encounter.

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: DOTA 2 - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pairing of buglike creatures have visited eachother only to realize what kind of attraction brought them together in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The seasonal encounter.

What joys was this season again. From having the rich and beautiful landscape to the landscape becoming blazing hot, turning cold and wet, and only to become warm yet again. It was a vicious cycle even in the Scintillant Waste, and it's king, Crixalis was no exception to having to sustain trough this. This day however was one of those days, excruciating it was inside and outside aswell as tiring, it was honestly boring at this point to scour out alone time to time, yet it would soon make for- perhaps, a small difference as suddenly a knocking emerged from the very entrance of his small temple.

Intruiged by what it was, Crixalis would head to his entrace as it swayed open, standing infront of it to observe who it could be. His mind was flooded with possibilities: Raigor, Harbinger, The Nyx assassin?

Yet as the door swung open, the Sand King would soon be quite dissapointed as he realized that was he had heard was a fluke. Nothing appeared infront of him except for the blazing sunshine and a few mists of dust, he simply frowned and allowed the doors to close again. Now- with a rather rotten mood Crixalis merely continued to do as he had told- but he couldn't help but to sometimes hear a light tap, asif the stone floor was prodded with a rod. He simply headed for his lobby, sighed and continued on to move on and about the temple, looking for things to do.

' _..Perhaps the books could use a dusting, ..Or I simply take it to the stands to see what they say-... Nono, hrmph_.' He groaned in himself, quite unknown of what to do- yet randomly out of nowhere, he was prodded with the reminder that the lounge in which he usually spent times of leisure in, apparently it was overlooked and somewhat in a state of having to be cleaned up. So he merely head there. After moving trough the hallways, he had found himself in this lounge and he was rather surprised, a few books were simply on the ground asif they were thrown off, an odd sight it was and he sighed a little- surprised that he overlooked such a thing. Quickly yet somewhat clumsily, he was able to manage and slide back the said books inside the case again. He merely took the time to observe the area again, and noticed how the paintings around were slightly tilted, only to readjust it as he kept his vision purely on that.

However what had happened inbetween he knew nothing of. Whilst the doors had swung open with noone to see, it was the sly Assassin who had made his way inside the temple of Crixalis, causing a little commotion in the lounge only to get the time to grab a snack from Crixalis' kithcen and head back, actually revealing himself as he laid himself onto the couch that was in this lounge, waiting for Crixalis' response. The Sand King himself however was still busy with aligning the paintings again, and as he was finally done he turned around, only to be greeted by that sly man called Anub'Arak. And there he lied, with his carapace'd butt on the couch, and a bunch of grapes hanging above his claw which he fed off from.

"..Hrmph, I should've known." Crixalis said, "As sly as always, you must be enjoying yourself." He added, eventually sighing as he got close, atleast there was someone in his company now- something he wouldn't expect. The Nyx Assassin chuckled, and set his gaze to the Sand King as he then spoke, "Ah, yes- Nyx had commanded to treat myself and give you something to do, _ehaha_!" He laughed, mucnhing from the grapevine before continuing, "Ah Crixalis, such a grump."

"..Wasn't it for I, you'd be long gone being chased out with a flyswatter and pest-icide." Crixalis then joked back, letting out a soft chuckle himself as he then let out a little sigh, rather stressed out from the work, yet also a strange yet soothing feeling around the Assassin every time he thought about it- there was already this itch for days, yet he simply couldn't lay his finger on it. However it seemed that he just had company, and could focus on that. "Now that you're here, Anub'arak, you might aswell clean the temple with me, maybe even rule the kingdom if you're so eager to treat yourself royally- Ah, speaking of which.." He said, walking closer to the Assassin as he then put his claws behind his back, "Need I perform any service, O dear king of Nyx?" He then added to tease him, joking back at the Nyx assassin as the bug on the couch merely let out a hearty laugh, bringing a little chuckle to Crixalis aswell.

"Hah! Very funny, perhaps if you'd get a stinger as sharp as yours for I, ..maybe then you do have something to do." He stated, eventually just reaching to prod Crixalis a little, although afterwards they merely remained silent for a moment, a bit of time passing as they quite honestly had forgot what to say.

"..Well, regardless of such, I appreciate that you have come to I, was quite empty here in the sake of honesty." He said, "After all, spending a day alone in this weather isn't fun." He added, eventually moving away a little, "..Ah- I suppose you'd maybe actually come with me? Now that you're here, I could actually show you around for once."

"Ah, a trip of the royalty himself." The Nyx Assassin said, getting off from the couch as he was soon next to Crixalis, looking around eagerly as he then followed him. Crixalis himself had headed from the lounge to the hallway, it was rather sizable for the temple's appearance and had two stairs heading up, and four doors on the ground floor. One he pointed at, and merely explained on the spot what it was.

"That simply is a bathroom, nothing new there." Afterwards, he headed to the other door, which he opened by pushing it whilst holding it open, passing trough the door as he was soon joined there with the Nyx Assassin. The inside of this room looked rich, rich in food, equipment and furtinure. Decorated like a typical medieval kitchen and diner, it pretty much made clear upon first glance that it was where Crixalis ate, if he ever. "Well, this is the kitchen, I usually do not cook here, but the Djinn- or guests have done that however, yet it seems that you've been eager to head into here aswell, seeing how you've munched on some grapes." He said, eventually glancing at Anub'Arak for a second as he smirked a little, eventually heading outside of it again, and into the next room which would be a seemingly soft room.

Everywhere there was soft, pillows decorating the pillars, corners and edges of the room aswell as a floor. Like one giant sofa in many forms, it was an ideal place for many to have had a seating, meeting and relaxation, and a few curtains hung from place to place aswell, a generally pleasing room- despite it being hard to walk over with the pincers the two possessed. Having walked trough, Crixalis merely nodded towards the Nyx assassin, "..Well, this simply is a room where the Djinn were usually performing their rites, but they also used it as a.. harem of sorts, they were nothing short of being familliar with the sin that is lust, and they often practiced it before they turned to actual Djinn, and had crafted I, the Sand King." After that wording, the Nyx Assassin looked confused, yet shivered a little as his voice stammered, and Crixalis would slightly tilt his head at him.

"..Ah, that was quite common, I've seen it.. many times with royalties alike, despite them falling to my claws." The Assassin stated simply, yet nodding afterwards, "...Let us continue." He said then.

And so the two headed outside of that room, and were prepared to go above, to where Crixalis slept, but also a room of practice and skill was at the other side. It was the room where he practiced his rites and movement, to flow like the sand itself did trough the desert, something he had to do quite sometimes. Once above, the Sand King opened the door to his room, and again let the Nyx Assassin step trough, guests were first after all.

The room itself was quite fancy, a very large bed that could easily fit three people, and a view to the outside as it had a sizable balcony aswell- it wasn't a bad sight and it made for something good to wake up. Crixalis turned to the Nyx Assassin, and said: "Quite a view, is it not?" He said, "Ah, ..The Scintillant Waste, despite being so empty and a sandbucket is quite a nice enviroment, I myself have defintely enjoyed my stay here so far, ..and a sight as such is not bad." He added, then spoke Anub'Arak.

"Aheh, I could very well imagine such luxuries would be nice to live under, something Nyx herself would not grace upon us." He said, eventually getting a little closer to the Sand King, "But a bed for two or more was the most commong thing- hehehe." He chuckled afterwards, eventually staring at Crixalis a bit again. It seemed himself that there was some sort of.. noticable thing in the air, and the Nyx assassin himself was quite confrontational about it, yet however he was quite tired- and the visit to here all from way back where he originated was quite a walk. The Assassin however then stared at Crixalis.

"..Actually, mind you if I take a nap?" He asked of Crixalis, which Crixalis responded to quickly, "..Hm, not at all, I suppose I could come visit once you're awake, that is if you want to." Crixalis then added, eventually wondering what the Assassin had to say, but despite all that, Anub'Arak made himself comfortable, and nested himself in the bed as Crixalis merely chuckled and shook his head, "..Hrtmhrm, sleep well atleast- I suppose." He said, "I shall visit you soon."

And so, whilst Crixalis went back to the services he had to lay off, the Nyx Assassin was to nap deeply and dream of whatever would pop up in his mind.

 

Hours later, and it was nearly night as it was of vital essence that Crixalis would soon seek slumber aswell, having headed upstairs as he would soon find the Nyx assassin, his underbelly upfront and his claws awkwardly on the side of the bed. It was strange to see him, and as the Nyx assassin would gaze towards Crixalis, he'd slowly look away and mutter a bit. Whilst Crixalis hadn't noticed, the Nyx assassin had a.. dream involving him and his fellow friend, one that was quite erotic and had led to the fact that he knew that mating season started, something he usually hid away, but in this day and age it was a different time, and he couldn't resist but to look at the Sand King a few times. A gaze that even the Sand King would notice soon himself.

However, in the case of Crixalis, it was mating season aswell- and without words he slid under the sheet, and ontop of the Nyx Assassin as he chuckled a bit, his soft, dark and smooth voice humming as he laid on him, a very noticable bulge against his backside as he looked intently at the Nyx Assassin, who was a little reluctant at first- having trouble to give into his feelins, but who then gave in, allowing Crixalis to do as he pleased, for now.

"..Hmhm, looks like we both know what season it is, is it not?" He said, grinning as he let out a pleasant hum whilst starting to gently rock bath and forth, the bulge feeling slowly more like a rod as he felt how the Nyx Assassin's member was revealed, grinding against Crixalis' backside. It revealed Crixalis' own aswell, and that one slid inbetween the bodies of the two, whilst Crixalis only hummed gently as the Nyx Assassin squirmed slightly and moaned. He wasn't quite prepared, but he defintely was ready as he soon felt a heat sink in around his length- a loud huff and groan coming from Crixalis as he arced upwards, having taken no time in being anally pleased. The member of the Nyx Assassin- measuring a decent two inches long, and nearly 10 inches long was soon inside the Sand King's royal rear, tight clenching and a warm feeling as it throbbed around the cock. It was a spontaneous feeling, and it defintely overthrew him as the Nyx assassin groaned, threw his claws around Crixalis' torso and held him close.

"..Mmmfff..! D-didn't know a king would fall before Nyx's grace.. -so easily..!" He huffed, starting to thrust himself in and outside of Crixalis whilst he allowed himself to be ravaged in the rear so, a lovely feeling to say the least. He felt warm inside, gentle and every thrust felt so much more better than the other one, much more smooth and pleasuring with every buck he gave, and it soon let to him leaking a few bits of precum aswell into his rear. It was an undeniable pleasure, and Crixalis remained close, "..I haven't... -Fallen for you..!" He said, "I'm just.. lending my services and treating _m-my gues.. mhhff.._ " He moaned, unable to process his words as the dicking he was recieving was simply too good. Crixalis continued rocking up and forth as he pleased, and felt the strong thrusts of the Assassin take his toll aswell, panting loudly together as they stared intently, trying to compete wether who could finish eachother quicker. However despite the Nyx Assassin's agility and nimble-ness, it was the strength and persistence that kept Crixalis from ejaculating so quick as the Assassin then shot his load deep inside. A loud moan emitted from the two however, and the Sand King would arc back his torso, and emite a good moan as the assassin groaned and grunted in raw pleasure.

But the erotic action would continue. Weight was shifted, and soon Crixalis was rolled on the bottom as he felt the warmth leave his hole with a gentle schlick, and the Assassin crawled backwards to gaze over the King's royal member. Soon though- the athropod would start to lick and service the membrane of the Sand King, who'd soon was thrown back in pleasaure as he would let out huffs and pants, a gentle reminder to himself that pleasure like this was something worthy to let it's time be taken, and he allowed the Nyx Assassin to do his work as wanted, but he surely couldn't resist the loving temptation that he was beaming out, and soon felt himself already being fully pleasured as it schlicked and slid in and out of the Assassin's warm, wet throat that surely coated the Sand King's nine-inch long, thick member with saliva and the pre he emitted with his act continuing. Crixalis laid back, shivered and twitched, his maw emitting nothing but moans as he soon felt an erotic buildup- yet it was something that defintely would build up for a long time, considering Crixalis was quite durable.

The Assassin suckled and slid in and out on the manhood of the Sand King, becoming quite aroused by the act, yet simply hoping he would not do anything stupid- like blowing his load onto his helmet, but keeping it clean instead which he wished for. Yet soon the throbbing of the Sand King's member grew to a climax. Within seconds, the sticky fluid of Crixalis travelled down and around the throat of the Nyx Assassin with thick, earthy loads as the Nyx Assassin himself gurgled and grumbled a bit, but swallowed it down without much resistance. Soon however he'd remove his mouth from the cock and position himself next to Crixalis. For a long while, the pair huffed and panted to warm down, but the Sand King was intent on doing one more thing, breeding the Assassin with tender love and intimacy.

He soon positioned himself atop of the Nyx assassin, limbs interlocking as his already-stiff cock was at the ready, gliding over and around the Assassin's hole to tease him. He continued the act even with a little prodding and whacking around the bush. But the Nyx Assassin was rather impatient as he was being teased so much, and as he felt him prod, Nyx assassin's claws shot forward to grab Crixalis as the rear end of his back and plunge him down- soon rewarded by an intense, tight and warm feeling as he was deeply penetratede by the manhood of the arachnidian. With a groan of his own and a slight smirk, Crixalis hung low to the assassin's gaze as he started to slowly rut back and forth, masculine grunts and huffs escaping his maw as the Assassin returned the favour by doing almost identically the same. He felt the cock grind against his inner walls, lubricated by previous stains of the suckling that transferred from cock to hole, and the fading tightness around his hole, making the sexual act easier. It was an estatic feeling to actually feel someone inside of him, and wished only for more as he allowed Crixalis to pound away.

 The feeling was ever so saviouring and worthwhile, a built-up sexual frustration outed in somewhat mildly rough sex, yet the intimacy of a good relationship. The Sand King pounded away as his hips smacked against the Assassin's rear, and Anub'Arak would continue to groan and pant as he felt his hole stretched further and further. Unable to contain himself however, the assassin crept into the Sand King's mind to overflow it with dirty thoughts, which Crixalis only responded to with a rough chuckle, and an increase in the pace of the pounding. Whilst this act continued and stretched for a while, Crixalis grew rather tired- yet soon was sparked with pleasure as his climax was on his way. And Within only seconds, the pressure in his loins built to a bursting point, and his load was soon shot deep inside the hole of the Assassin. Groans and grunts came out as the act came to a messy climax, and his cock was remained inside the Assassin for a few before he finally retracted with a wet noise.

Lying down next to the Assassin, the duo panted and huffed, soon looking at eachother to come to a conclusion of what happened.

"..Whilst that was stellar, ..this is kept between us, yes?" Said Crixalis, in which the Assassin only replied with a nod, too tired of the sexual act to even consider reacting with a sentence, yet that is how their act ended as the sleep got over them, dreaming of eachother as the next day the Assassin left without a trace but a note, and the Sand King pleased to read what he had to say.

 

Yet what had written remains secret, even for the writer.

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
